De Todo Lo Que Importa
by musguita
Summary: Importaría por un montón de razones, la mitad que ahora, pero seguiría importando. No le miraría del mismo modo y no sentiría lo mismo. Y sin embargo, mantendría en su cabeza el recuerdo de algo que le diría que hubo un tiempo en que fue así.


**De Todo Lo Que Importa.**

Seth siempre ha creído que el amor se siente en las entrañas. Debe de mover algo, un punto gravitacional que mantiene al ser humano conectado con la tierra. Y cuando te enamoras, es como soltarte por completo, desenroscar los tornillos que te sujetan al suelo y flotar. Justo entonces todo en ti se mueve. La imprimación es otra historia. Casi tan ancestral como el amor.

Pero a él solo parece movérsele el corazón. Es lo más parecido a ir en una montaña rusa. Le sube hasta la garganta y le baja al fondo del estómago. Algunas veces cree notarlo apretándose contra las costillas, llenándose de aire y sangre y a punto de explotar.

A veces se sienta en el pequeño escalón que hay en la entrada de su casa y observa a la gente de la reserva. Los que son lobos, los que lo saben y los que no tienen ni la menor idea de qué ocurre con algunos de los jóvenes con los que conviven. Es como vivir en dos mundos al mismo tiempo y presenciar la fragilidad de ambos. Mira a las chicas de su edad y con demasiada aprensión a los bebes, porque la idea de imprimarse de uno de ellos le provoca náuseas.

Puede que esa leyenda pase de largo. Puede que tenga suerte y no acabe revolviéndose alrededor de una persona las veinticuatro horas del día.

Es una tarde lluviosa y el flequillo se le pega en la frente. Edward camina a su lado con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la cazadora y una sonrisa que contrasta con el estado de ánimo de su amigo.

Edward roza su mano levemente y se da cuenta de que ha dejado de llover.

- Si me imprimo prométeme que me matarás.

- No digas tonterías, Seth.

Nunca lo han hablado pero Seth siempre lo ha pensado y ha dejado que Edward lo vea en su mente. A veces le hace daño imaginarlo y que él lo sepa. Le consuela saber que es un dolor compartido.

Le sostiene de la mano y le hace parar.

- No voy a matarte –dice con voz áspera.

Lo peor de todo es que sabe que si se imprimase, ya no importaría.

- ¿No te importaría? –pregunta un poco dolido.

Edward le suelta y sigue caminando. Es como si llevasen horas dando vueltas. Todos los árboles parecen los mismos, las hojas mojadas que pisan y las ramas rotas que crujen y les arañan cuando pasan.

- ¿Crees que si te matase me importaría más?

_Te importaría yo._

El vampiro le mira durante una milésima de segundo. Es la mirada que siempre se le clava en el pecho. No le hace flotar, pero tampoco le deja indiferente.

- ¿Te importaría yo? –pregunta.

Seth siente que va a vomitar. Le gustaría poder decirle que desea que le importe. Más de lo que quiere nada en esta vida. Quiere creer que aunque se imprimase y la razón de su existencia fuese otra persona, él siempre estaría ahí. Importaría por un montón de razones, la mitad que ahora, pero seguiría importando. No le miraría del mismo modo y no sentiría lo mismo. Y sin embargo, mantendría en su cabeza el recuerdo de algo que le diría que hubo un tiempo en que fue así.

Lo que le da miedo es sentirse así alguna vez. Saber que jamás dejará de importar aún cuando no deba hacerlo. Que habrá olvidado por qué.

A diferencia del resto, cuando no hablan no es que no digan nada. Edward siempre le escucha, con algo más que la mente por mucho que él diga que no tiene otra cosa. Seth le dice todo con el corazón porque un día le dijo que se lo prestaría y no estaba bromeando. Siente que la humedad se le filtra por los huesos y le encharca el corazón.

Edward le mira como si le hubiese perforado el alma. Le coge de la nuca y Seth no deja de pensar en las cosas que importan. En todas las veces que dolería no besarle sin saber por qué duele.

Y Edward le besa como si todo lo demás no importase. Como si fuese la última vez y le estuviese grabando en la memoria todas las razones por las que sufriría si ya no lo hiciese. En su lengua caracolean palabras que jamás pronunciará y las marca con hielo entre sus dientes. Le empuja contra un árbol y se pega a su cuerpo con una violencia que rompería todos sus huesos. Si se imprimase echaría de menos el modo en que las piernas le tiemblan cuando Edward nota los latidos de su corazón caliente contra su pecho. La manera en que a veces se frota contra él y susurra palabras en voz baja y lo suficientemente lento para que no dejen de inundarle el cerebro.

Le lame la comisura de los labios. Le aprieta tanto que cree que podría morirse y no importaría nada. Es la única manera en la que Edward puede comunicarse con él sin tener que decir nada.

Seth le lee el alma y le da miedo saber que a Edward le importaría demasiado como para no poder matarle.

**Fin.**


End file.
